This disclosure is generally related to systems and methods for suppressing fires in battery-powered personal use devices. In particular, this disclosure relates to portable personal computing devices powered by lithium-ion batteries.
A lithium-ion battery is a member of a family of rechargeable battery types in which lithium ions move from an anode to a cathode during discharge and from the cathode to the anode when charging. Lithium-ion batteries are common in many consumer electronics as they are one of the most popular types of rechargeable batteries for personal computing devices.
Despite the positive attributes of lithium-ion batteries, there have been concerns associated with their use. Lithium-ion batteries are capable of spontaneous ignition and subsequent explosion due to overheating. Overheating may be caused by electrical shorting, rapid discharge, overcharging, manufacturer's defect, poor design, or mechanical damage, among many other causes. Overheating results in a process called thermal runaway, which is a reaction within the battery causing internal temperature and pressure to rise at a quicker rate then can be dissipated. Because many airlines are replacing paper charts with laptops and tablet computers, any risks associated with the use of lithium-ion batteries onboard aircraft should be mitigated to the greatest extent possible.